iSpencer
by TotalSeddie
Summary: What happens when Spencer go to a job interview and they ask for an exciting story? He tells them about what happens when sam and freddie get married for an class assigment. Sam.P/Freddie.B Seddie
1. Chapter 1

"Next is… Spencer Shay" Said a tall man with a very fake tan.

Spencer sat up from his seat and slowly walked to the door. But before he entered he looked at his reflection through the glass window on the door. The room seemed way too professional for him. The only art there was, was a painting of a tree hung on the right wall. The room was painted gray and was one of the most boring places Spencer had ever been. He couldn't believe this was the place where he would get an amazing opportunity to do a sculpture that would be seen by thousand's of people.

"Hello, you must be Spencer." Said an old guy, who had a warm and inviting smile.

"Uhh. Yeah, and I have applications and uhm things I specialize in…" Spencer said, as he searched his suitcase for something that might impress them.

"Here's some pictures of my sculptors." Spencer said as he handed them the picture to be passed around.

"And uhh… here's some cheese… which show's, I always eat my daily amounts of dairy…"

"Spencer calm down, and put away your cheese." Said one of the men.

"Now…we want someone who's exciting, new, young." One of the men began to say.

"I'm exciting… and new… defiantly young!" Spencer said, interrupting the man.

"Let me finish." He said, as he scolded Spencer. "All you have to do to pass this test, is tell us a story."

"A story?" Spencer said confused.

"Yes, a story of how your life is exciting, new, and young."

"Well…" Spencer began to say, as a grin spread far across his face.

"I have a story, but it might be too much for your old ears to handle…"

"Well tell us!" One man as he leaned back and got comfortable in his chair.

"Well… it all starts when my 15 year old sister came home from school and told me her two best friends were married…."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait… Did you just say married?" Gasped one of the tall men who was standing in the back of the room.

"What kinda brother are you?" Questioned an older Chinese man.

"Well what happens next? Don't stop!" The man Spencer was speaking to earlier began saying.

"Hold your sauce!" Spencer yelled.

"Now, if you want me to get anywhere with this story… you can't interrupt as much." Spencer said, as he ate a piece of his cheese. He liked knowing he was in control of the room.

"Now… as I was saying…" Spencer began.

"I was doing what I usually do on Wednesday afternoons. 100 push's up…." Spencer said as he heard a few snickers, but he didn't let that interrupt him, he continued his story.

"So there I was on push up 97 when my little sister Carly came bursting through the door….."

….  
**(Spencer's POV)**

"Agggh!" I heard my little sister say as she slammed the front door behind her.

"What's wrong Carl's?" I asked as I grabbed my sham-wow.

"School…" she said madly as she threw her backpack on the floor and sat angrily on the couch.

"Care to be a little more specific?" I said as I pressed the sham-wow against my face to dry up all my sweat.

"Stupid Mrs. Briggs assigned us all 'Husbands and Wives' for our married life studied. And I got assigned to _Larry_…"

"What's wrong with Larry?"

"He's horrible Spencer, just wait till you see him! He's coming over later."

"Oh… then I'll start up a batch of spaghetti tacos for the happily family!" I joked.

…..  
"Wait! What is spaghetti… taco?" asked the old Chinese man, whose English wasn't that good.  
"Well spaghetti taco… is… spaghetti… in a taco shell…." Spencer said slowly.

"OH!" the whole room said.

"Anyway…"

… 

"No you can't cook up anything!" Carly said as she slammed her face into the pilliow.  
"We have to do it like a real family!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, but it's okay…" I said trying to comfort her, because that's what I do.

"Yeah, and Sam and Freddie are coming over to." She said as she lifted her head off the pillow.

"I know. They always come over…" I said that because Sam and Freddie always come over.

"Well here's something you don't know… They're married!"

I was shocked, because here's something you need to know about Sam and Freddie. They always fight! I mean I don't even think they're friends, so I was shocked when I figured out they were paired together.

"Oh. Wow.. " I said speechless.

"SHUT THAT THING UP!" I heard someone saying from the hallway, followed by a babies cry.

"IM TRYING!" Another voice said in feared.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" The first voice said as the door slammed opened. It was Freddie and Sam.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't move. It reminded me of the time I met Obama and he said I rocked.

…

"Wait!" The tall man in the back began to say. "You met Obama?"

"Yes I did… but that's a different story… now where were we" Spencer said, getting annoyed by all the interruptions.

…

"You guys have a baby?" I blurted out followed by laughter.  
Sam on the other hand was not amused. She was quite mad actually. And Freddie was blushing, like he was embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Yes we do…" Sam said as she grabbed the baby boy away from Freddie and held it in front of her. "Met Bob."

"Bob?" Freddie questioned. "We never agreed on that name…"

"We just did…" Sam said as she dropped the baby, luckily Freddie caught it before it hit the floor.

"Why Bob? I was thinking more of Freddie Jr." Freddie said with pride.

"Well because Freddie's a STUPID name… and Bob is easy to remember. I mean how embarrassing would it be if we forgot the babies name?" Sam said as she flicked Freddie's forehead. Then she walked over to Carly.

"Aww. It's okay Carls, If I can survive with _him _than you can survive with Larry." Sam said as she placed her hand on Carly's shoulder, then she turned around and scolded Freddie. "Get mama some tea!" Sam yelled at him.

"You know… you could at least _try _to be nice to me… especially around Bob." Freddie said, as he tried to shut the baby up.

"Fine…" Sam said as she got off the couch and walked towards Freddie. "Freddie, PLEASE get me some ice tea."

"Okay.." Freddie said with a pleasure grin running across his face. Then right after that the baby stopped crying…

"Listen… The babies not crying anymore!" Freddie said as he jumped with excitement.

"Yeah I guess he's not…" Sam said.

"He must only cry, when were fighting!" Freddie said as he realized the horrible truth.

"So wait… now we have to be nice to each other? First Married, Second a Baby, Now being NiCe?" Sam said as if she was fighting back tears.

"How will I survive?" Sam said again as someone knocked on the door.

_It was Larry.  
_ ….

"So wait! Why can't blonde one, and brown one, just… get along?" Asked the old Chinese man.

"Well I don't know." Spencer answered. "They just always fight, it's just a part of them… but let me tell you this. They weren't fight when I walked in on them too kissing in my living room." Spencer said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Kissing?" The hole room said in shock.

"But weren't they just fighting? How'd they get to kissing!" asked one lady who had been quiet since Spencer entered the room.

"I wanna know about Larry!" The guy who Spencer first talked to when he came in said. Everybody gave him weird looks, but he pretended like he didn't see them.

"Okay, okay… clearly there's a bunch of the story I haven't filled you in on yet. Well it all starts when I meet Larry…"

_(I WILL MAKE YOU SEE, ALL OF THE THINGS THAT YOU CAN BE, BEILEVE IN YOURSELF AND FOLLOW ME…)_

__Spencer picked up his phone.

"Excuse me." He said to the room. "It's Brittany, and I can't ignore her.

"What make's Brittany so important that you answer your phone? This is a job interview, remember? Said one of the men in the back, who had a very deep and scary voice.

"Look, when you get a call from Brittany Spears… you'll understand." Spencer said, then he continued to talk on his phone.

Just as the guy in the back was about to tell Spencer to leave one guy stopped him.

"Brittany Spears is very big in the music biz. We shall allow it, besides I want to know of the blonde, and brown on ending up kissing in the dark."

"He never said it was in the dark." The girl stated.

"I know…" He replied, as he winked to her… 


End file.
